Petals
by Kyarorain
Summary: Ivan can use the wind for a variety of things. Using it to impress his crush is just one of those things. IvanJenna.


**Petals**

* * *

This is a rare pairing from me, it's actually a pretty rare pairing in general. IvanxJenna... not a pairing that I normally support though. Still, I thought I'd write it and it came out pretty well for an odd pairing so hopefully you'll like it. Don't forget to review after reading! 

I don't own Golden Sun at the moment, I'll get back to you if I ever do...

* * *

Ivan was currently sitting in the top of a tree, on a secure branch that he was positive would not give way. A light breeze gently ruffled his blonde hair and he leaned back against the weatherbeaten trunk, closing his eyes and relaxing with a soft sigh. There was a pleasant aroma all around him, the trees were in full bloom with blossoms growing on their branches and floating to the ground if they were so much as dislodged. The ground below was covered in a blanket of pink and white petals with patches of green inbetween. 

A whistling sound caught Ivan's attention and he sat up straight, flinging out his hands to prevent himself from falling off. He looked up, through the blanket of leaves around him and towards the source of the sound. His heart leaped as he saw the figure coming towards him and he recognised the person too, walking towards the cluster of trees and whistling a tune as they walked along.

Ivan smiled as he took in her appearance, the burgundy hair that cascaded down her shoulders then came to a sudden stop, her matching eyes that gleamed with a lively sparkle, like a fire that burned eternally inside her, her smooth skin... her personality was quite something as well, she was stubborn and feisty, not afraid to stand up for anything she believed in. She was indeed a livewire.

Ivan half closed his eyes, momentarily glancing away. A light pink tinge appeared on his nose and cheeks, a sign of his growing attraction. He remembered the first time he saw her, on the other side of Mercury Lighthouse. His first opinion of her had been that she was pretty but he thought little more of her than that until the two groups finally reunited in Contigo, his hometown. Ever since, he had developed a tiny crush on her and now it was growing so much as to be obvious... to him at least. Ivan doubted that Jenna would ever realise exactly how he felt. He sighed and looked down at the blanket of petals, wishing fervently that fortune would smile upon him.

Jenna was coming ever closer by the second, whistling the same tune over and over. She was unaware that she was being watched by someone, lost in her own little world among the blossom trees. A lone petal floated down and nestled in a carpet of red-brown hair, but Jenna paid it no heed, she was not particularly fussy about her hair or appearance. After all, she had trekked through Taopo Swamp, hadn't she?

Ivan watched Jenna walking through the carpet of pink and white blossoms and he smiled widely as an idea occured to him, his amethyst eyes gleaming in excitement. He started to glow gently with the aura of Psynergy, rings of light travelling up and down his body as he called up his element, the wind. Gusts of wind started to swirl around him, whistling through the branches and dislodging more petals. Ivan concentrated on controlling the winds, bending them to his will.

Jenna broke off her whistling as she noticed the wind beginning to swirl around her suddenly without warning. She suspected it might be some practical joke by Sheba before remembering that Sheba was back at the campsite, asking Piers some particularly inquisitive questions about Lemuria. Jenna had no doubt that Sheba's questioning would soon turn to the matter of Piers's age, despite the fact that Piers refused to tell anybody just how old he was.

Jenna realised that petals were flying around her, borne by the winds, and they were forming a funnel of pink and white petals. Many of them were flying into her, nestling in her hair, resting on her shoulders, brushing against her face, and the wind was gentle too, only going so far as to tease her ponytail, whipping it into her face before snatching it back. She chuckled in delight, entranced by the beauty of it, and looked up through the shower of petals to see where it was coming from. If it was not Sheba, there was one other Jupiter Adept who was unaccounted for and must surely be the one doing this. Her gaze landed upon Ivan, barely covered by the rich green leaves of the tree.

Ivan grinned sheepishly as he realised that Jenna had seen him and he shimmied along the branch, slipping off and using the tree trunk to slow his descent. He landed gently on the ground on both feet, petals rising up from the site of impact. The winds did not cease and petals continued to swirl around Ivan and Jenna, even as he walked slowly towards the female Mars Adept.

"Hey." Ivan came to a standstill about two metres away, petals landing in his blonde hair and staying put. "I hope you like my surprise."

"It's beautiful, Ivan," Jenna said. "Thank you."

"Well, the girl I love deserves a treat, doesn't she?" Ivan came closer, smiling. Jenna grinned back at him. He walked past her and headed slowly back to the campsite, whistling the same tune that Jenna had been when she arrived. Jenna watched Ivan walk away, the last white and pink petals falling around her. She reached out and caught a fistful, raising it to her face and inhaling deeply, pressing the sweet aroma forever in her memory along with this moment. At last, Jenna released the petals which filled in a another green patch of the ground, nestling comfortably among the other petals, and she walked after Ivan, his tune ringing in her ears.


End file.
